


We're The Same

by WiredDizzyGirl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDizzyGirl/pseuds/WiredDizzyGirl
Summary: What if Emma had been saved after Vamp had stabbed her? What would it mean for Otacon? What would their lives be like now? Could old wounds ever be healed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear or any of it's characters.**

Hal was a statue: his heart had froze, his lungs had seized, and a funny static had filled his head. He could see Julie; her lipstick smudged mouth was flapping, but nothing came out, and she was running in all her post-coitus glory, clad in only a t-shirt and panties. A sick feeling wrestled in the bottom of his stomach – some dread – rose up in his throat like vomit, and suddenly Julie's words were pouring into his ears like water: "Emma! Emma! _Emma!"_

Hal wretched – once, twice, then doubled over with spit dribbling down his chin. _This is your fault!_ said some sinister voice in the back of his head, and he choked again. His stomach was a balloon, ready to pop. Emma was dying, his father was dying, the world was dying and it was Hal's fault. His knees became weak, and he collapsed on the porch. Tears spilled out, and he bit back a sob. _Useless! Useless!_ that voice taunted him, and goosebumps danced across his skin despite it being 80 degrees outside; who doesn't tremble at the sight of death, after all?

Julie was still screaming her daughter's name, and he could hear the tell-tale _bang!_ of Julie throwing open the pool deck gate. She stumbled up those damp steps, almost slipping, then threw herself at the poolside. She grabbed a hold of Emma's ( _graying, cold, limp_ ) arm and dragged her body out of the pool, into her lap, still screaming desperately, nonsensically. She held Emma, squeezing her body close, and rocked back and forth, sobs bubbling out of her, and Hal felt disgust ooze up in him – disgust at Julie, disgust at Huey, disgust at himself, because it was _their_ faults; Emma was real the victim here.

Hal didn't move. Even when the ambulance showed up, Hal didn't move, couldn't move. The paramedics voices were garbled goop, pouring into his head like molasses, and he just kept shaking his head because he didn't understand, he didn't want to understand. There was a loud splashing, and Hal's head snapped up, eyes widening. Two paramedics had lugged his father's body out of the water, and laid him out on the grass before they started CPR on him. His skin had become ashen gray, with a slight tinge of blue and bloat, his mouth stuck in a perfect "O" shape and he was limp, even limper than Emma was, and it was then that Hal knew his father was dead because vomit spilled out from his own mouth, spattering onto the patio beneath his feet. The other paramedics gaped at Hal, then rushed forward to check him. Their eyes said it all: _You poor thing! Your father's dead, your sister's dying, your stepmother is in hysterics! Let us help you!_

Pity was at the bottom of Hal's necessity list, so he ducked back into the house, snapping the lock into place. He paused, waiting to see if the paramedics would try to break in somehow, but when he saw they wouldn't, he let out a shaky breath. Hal fell to the floor, and started to bawl helplessly, even after Julie and the ambulance and E.E. and his father's body had left. While he may be powerless to change anything else, he still had power over his emotions, and so Hal let himself sob late into the night.

Julie did come back eventually, about an hour or so after Hal had finally stopped crying. Hal had taken up root on the couch, eyes glazed over as he watched some dumb late now show when Julie came walking through the door at 11:25PM. Her eyes flicked to him disinterest, then grew wide in shock as she gasped. "Hal!" she sputtered. "I didn't see you!" Her voice had an edge, like she was getting ready to scold him, but she didn't. Instead, she plopped down on their couch next to him, letting out a sigh.

"..Hal, I want you to know none of this is your fault. It's not either of our faults." Julie sounded like she didn't quite believe herself; neither did Hal. She spoke slow and deliberate:

"Emma's okay, but she has to stay in the hospital for a few days." Hal jerked up, eyes locking on Julie's. "She's okay?!" he blurted out. Julie nodded slowly, and Hal couldn't keep the grin off his face. It must've been contagious, because a little smile worked its way onto Julie's face too.

"Huey, however..." Julie's voice dropped off, and she ducked her head. If Hal hadn't known better, he would've thought she was about to sob over her lost husband; but Hal knew Julie better than anyone else, so he could hear the sound of relief in her voice as she spoke: "He knew about _us,_ Hal. I guess he just couldn't take it." She shook her head, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. Hal said nothing, only watching as she began to fiddle with her wedding ring, sliding it on and off as though she couldn't decide to keep it, or rid herself of it completely.

She gave him a gentle smile, suddenly, and Hal felt her tender, well-manicured nail creep up his thigh. He could feel her eyes piercing him, but he refused to look. _Not tonight, not tonight._ he thought. "I'm gonna be spending a few nights at the hospital, with Emma," she murmured, honey dripping from her voice. "Would you like to come, Hal?"

And Hal struggled with his response. He was never good at turning her down; it was how all this started in the first place. But something had changed in him today, and for the first time, he found his backbone. Hal looked up, locked eyes with Julie, and deadpanned: "No." Her brows flew up in surprise, her mouth dropped open, and she sputtered for a moment. However, her walls were quickly rebuilt, and she sighed, like he was a disobedient little boy and not a near adult. She snatched her hand back, and quickly strutted across the room and stomped up the staircase. Some minutes passed before she _clomp clomp clomped_ her way back down, an overnight bag slung over her shoulders. She fixed him with a funny look.

"Last chance, Hal." Her voice was very matter-of-fact, very demanding; Hal couldn't help but be a little offended by her tone. He shook his head again, pretending he didn't see her sniff at him angrily before making her exit. She slammed the door behind herself, dislodging a picture frame off the wall.

Hal disentangled himself from the couch, and went to grab it off the floor when he stopped, wide-eyed. A picture of Emma, bright-eyed with a big grin while she held an armful of wild flowers, lay on the floor; the glass was cracked directly in the middle of her face. It was a few years old, but that didn't stop it from making Hal's stomach flip. No matter what Julie said, it was Hal's fault; he didn't stop Julie, he kept having sex with her, and it made his father kill himself. _It made your father try to kill Emma, too!_ tacked on his inner voice, and his vision swam.

"I have to leave." His voice came out weak, wavering. No one was around to hear his declaration, and for once, Hal was happy to be alone.

The following morning, Hal caught the first bus out of town. He hadn't left a note for Julie, but was sure she'd figure it out. Besides, Emma would be better off without him. She would be safe this way, she could grow up normal, and Hal felt that there was nothing more important than that.

After spending the last of his teen years bouncing around from job to job, Hal graduated from college. Eventually, he became Dr. Hal Emmerich, and eventually got hired on for a pretty big project. He wasn't sure of the details, but it was exciting anyway...until Hal found out he was making a war machine. It all ended up okay, however, because a legendary soldier named Solid Snake showed up and destroyed it. After that, however, Hal was blacklisted for being involved in the project, however unwilling he had been. He laid low for awhile, but eventually met up with Solid Snake again, and they decided to form an anti-metal gear group called Philanthropy. Despite its dangers, it was a simple, happy life.

"Letter for you," Dave grunted, tossing a beat up envelope onto his lap. Hal looked up, still groggy with sleep. "A letter? For me?" he parroted in disbelief. Dave grunted affirmative, lighting up his morning cigarette. "I went to check the mail this morning, it was the only thing sittin' in there. I'd be careful, if I was you."

"Oh? You can get all the mail you want, and I can't get even on measly letter?" Hal teased, tearing open the envelope.

"Expecting fan-mail?"

"As much as you are." Both men laughed, returning to their own routines: Dave went out to feed the dogs, Hal went back to his bowl of Lucky Charms.

Hal tugged the crinkled paper out from its shell, unfolding it as he took a sip from his coffee...then spit it out all over the table. He glanced up, to make sure Dave was _really_ gone, because he would've give him _hell_ for making a mess. But he was gone. Hal gulped, and glanced down at the letter again

_Dear Hal,_

_Have you been getting my letters? I'm not sure, because you haven't been responding. How has everything been going? We've missed you, you know. Emma's still upset with you, she acts like she hates you, but I hear her cry at night, sometimes. By the way, she doesn't swim anymore, won't even go near a pool! I've tried to get her help for it, but I don't think it's making any progress._

_I don't blame you for leaving, you know. I think if I was in your shoes, I might've done the same thing. Why don't you come to visit? Emma would love to see you! We could show you all the great thing Britain has to offer!_

_Please, write back soon! It was so hard to find your address!_

_Sincerely,  
Julie_

_P.S. I was thinking about getting Emma a bird. Wouldn't that be the cutest thing?_

Hal's eyes flew open as he woke with a start, memories from his past constantly haunted him. A pair of big violet eyes stared at him with concern. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Emma had been in the hospital for about a week and Hal hardly left her side. Emma was more or asleep most of the time.

After Vamp had stabbed Emma Snake and Raiden were able to save her life. Once the worm cluster was downloaded they had to act quickly. Hal held Emma as Snake cut her open. Raiden had heated a survival knife so they could cauterize the wound and stop the internal bleeding. They stitched up with a sewing kit they had on hand. They got out as fast as they could after that.

Emma was brought to a hospital as fast as they were able to get her there. If it wasn't for Snake's and Raiden's quick thinking Emma could have died. The doctors made sure that she was stable and gave her antibiotics in case of infection. Hal didn't know what he would have done if Emma had died.

"Hal are you alright?" Emma asked. He looked like he hadn't slept in days Emma couldn't help, but to be worried. She had been watching him sleep and it seemed like he was having a bad dream. She had a pretty good feeling she knew what it was about.

"I'm fine E.E. it's you I'm worried about. Are you in pain, should I get a nurse?" Hal said. He was relieved to see Emma awake. He didn't want her in any pain though, she had already been through so much. Emma just shook her head in reply.

"Arsenal Gear, did we stop it?" Emma asked. She remember uploading the worm cluster and everything being in chaos. She also remembered Hal's words to her. She didn't want to think about that right now though.

"Yeah, we stopped it. I'm going to get a nurse anyways, maybe you'll be able to leave. I've got a room for you at my place." Hal told her. He left the room on a mission.

Emma watched as Hal left. She wanted to be able to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. It seemed like she would only be awake for a few minutes and a nurse would come in to give her something to sleep. Emma was sick of sleeping. Her side hurt, but she was sure she could manage it. She wasn't sure about staying with Hal though. His words still wrung in her ears and were just as painful as the wound in her side. It was better than the alternative though. There was no way she would go back to her mother's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear or any of it's characters.**

Emma let herself into the library. Hal was sitting on a loveseat in the corner. He gave her the barest glance. Ignoring her as usual. As he had done since she'd cornered him in the hallway two weeks previous.

She allowed herself to relive it for at least the hundredth time.

She'd been trying to get him alone for weeks now. She just wanted to talk to him, really talk to him. But Snake or Raiden or SOMEONE always seemed to be around.

He'd been on the stairs, walking down with his nose buried in a book, a talent that made the clumsy hacker incredibly jealous. She would have fallen down two flights of stairs by that time.

But she took the opportunity. She met him on the stairs. When he tried to step aside to let her pass she stepped with him. Ever the gentleman he moved again, and she stepped with him again.

When he looked up she gave him a playful smile. "Hello Hal," she said.

"E.E.," he replied with a nod and moved to step past her, but she caught his arm.

"I need to talk to you."

Slipping his finger into the book to mark his place he turned his full attention to her. "How can I help?"

Emma may be many things, but subtlety was not one of her gifts. She could do it, certainly, if she had to. She could trade coded talk with the worst criminals and best minds in the world, but in her personal life she preferred the blunt, in your face approach.

She'd tried to play it easy. She'd traded glances with him across tables and rooms. Caught his eyes following her the moment she entered a room and as she left. Even caught him staring at her bum once or twice, although she was sure he would deny it.

She stepped up onto the same step he occupied. To give her a decent amount of space he had to back up to the wall. She took a step and a half forward and stood on the toes of her boots to put an arm around his neck and press her lips to his.

He didn't move an eyelash. He didn't breath, didn't blink. Didn't kiss her back, didn't withdraw.

When she began to feel ridiculous she pulled back and looked at him expectantly. He regarded her as if she had just threatened him with a computer virus and he was trying to figure out how to talk her out of it without provoking her to strike.

"Well?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm…complimented of course, E.E. but…"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Here we go."

"I'm a lot older than you."

"Not much."

"Old enough to be your father."

"If my mom had me when she was 11. You know many 11 years having babies?"

"I had slept with your mother."

"If she were here she would say it would be good for you to get your tallow waxed once in a while."

Hal looked away and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And a dangerous monster."

"I'm a hacker. We risk our behinds every day, and we get paid well for it. Which means I know how to handle monsters."

"E.E…"

"Look, I'm mad about you. Don't pretend you aren't about me."

"You're a beautiful woman. Anyone would have to be completely blind not to. But…"

"You mean it?" she asked.

"What?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Never seen anyone more beautiful. You can't say no one's ever told you…"

"My boyfriends have always wanted me to change something. Hair longer, skinnier, bigger…"

He cleared his throat. "Well if you want me to punch any of them in the nose I'd be glad to be of service, but as for the rest, no."

"Why not?"

"I told you already."

"And I had an answer for all of it."

"Not answers that satisfied me I'm afraid. Excuse me please." He stepped around her to continue down the stairs.

"Oi!" she called after him. He stopped and turned to look at her apologetically. "You're a clever man, you're polite and sweet and you think I'm beautiful. Why shouldn't I want all that?"

"Because I don't deserve you."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Fortunately for you, I do," he answered with a nod and strode away. She was about to clomp down the stairs to follow him when she heard him say, "Good evening Snake. Come to visit the hopeless bachelor?"

And now she had him trapped in the library. After the day she'd had she had no patients for his excuses. She needed something desperately, and while she could get it elsewhere she wanted it from him.

She walked over and pulled the book out of his hand and slammed it down next to him on the end table. "I'm not going to be ignored tonight," she informed him.

He sighed. "What then? You're going to throw a tantrum about what a mature woman you are?"

"No." She slipped into his lap, one creamy leg on either side of him, her plaid skirt riding up her thighs. "No tantrums. No talking at all."

"E.E., I'm not going to let you-"

She leaned forward and put a finger on his lips. "I've had a lot of bad days since Arsenal Gear but this… last night. I haven't had a decent nights sleep. I need…something. I need to get my mind off of it. And I could go round to the pub and drink myself into oblivion and stumble home with some stranger or," she rolled her hips forward, "you could help me out."

When he paused she knew she had him. His hands on her hips had been ready to push her over onto the couch and stride away but she had just given him the excuse he needed to do what he'd wanted all along.

His hands flexed on her hips. "You wouldn't."

"Want me to bring him back here so I can introduce you?" She leaned forward. "Or you can kiss me."

This time he responded with a heat she hadn't expected. Then if he had been as repressed as she had…

Then her brain stopped working. His hand found the back of her neck and his tongue demanded entry, which she gave him without hesitation. He dove into her, deep and demanding and passionate. She felt like a fire had started in her stomach, radiating out to her limbs, boiling inside her with excited bubbles.

She pulled away, closing her lips, intending to tease him, but to her surprise he growled and pulled her back down to him, holding her in place while he ravaged her. No part of her mouth was unexplored; it was if he was starving for every taste a new nook or cranny might bring. She felt light headed from the strength of it.

When he pulled away from her she was gasping for breath, her hands on his shoulders, nails digging through his thin sweater, embedded in flesh. His chest rose and fell with exertion as well and when she looked into his eyes she nearly moaned at the passion she saw reflected there.

Suddenly he moved, twisting and laying her down on the loveseat. His hand cradled her head, taking the jarring blow as her head landed just short of the arm rest and lodged itself there. The move had been made so quickly and gracefully she'd barely even registered it, but suddenly she was pinned to the couch with his weight firmly on top of her. She reveled in the heat radiating out of him as he kissed her again.

Now that he had her firmly in place his hands could roam. He growled again as she met his tongue, meeting and withdrawing, thrilling as he sought her. His hand slipped under her shirt, tracing up her ribs and diving into her bra to wrap his hand around her and run his thumb over her nipple. She sighed and flexed into the touch, begging for more.

He withdrew from her mouth again, meeting her eyes once more and then drove into her neck, kissing and licking it as thoroughly as he'd explored her mouth while his hand continued to massage her breast and she made small mewling noises between gasps of air.

She barely registered his hand disappearing from her breast as he attacked her ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth and laving it with his tongue in a way that had to be illegal.

When his mouth moved up the shell of her ear she felt his hand on her leg. With a thrill of excitement she flexed it more firmly into his hip.

His hand moved slowly, fingers splayed over her as he moved it around to her inner thigh. She opened her legs wider, inviting him in. He took the invitation, moving achingly slowly toward her center as he pulled back to look into her eyes again.

"What do you want?" he whispered to her.

She opened her mouth, not sure what to say, and had to swallow several times before any sound would come out. "You," was all she managed.

"My hand," he supplied. She nodded eagerly. "What do you want my hand to do Emma?"

For the first time in her whole life she LOVED the sound of her name. It didn't sound childish. It suddenly sounded exotic and indecent.

"Touch me. Please."

"Touch you?" he repeated with a slow smile. "Here?"

It was the barest brush of his fingers over her satin panties but it sent a shock through her that made her hips press up into him. It was so much more erotic than any other touch she'd ever felt.

He'd withdrawn his hand quickly so her hips only made contact with his, but she could feel the proof that he was enjoying himself as well through the four layers of clothing between them. The smile he gave her was positively PREDITORY.

His hand was higher on her hip now, toying with the strap of her underwear. "Maybe we should get rid of these then." She swallowed and nodded.

He moved down to kiss her neck and whispered a word just quietly enough she couldn't hear. She felt the strap under his hand snap away. He braced himself with his arm, keeping his weight thoughtfully off of her as he tugged her underwear down the leg they were still attached to and out of the way, leaving them hanging by her knee. She felt his hand again, creeping closer to her center, long clever fingers lazily tracing her legs until he got THERE.

She gasped and bucked into him again as he separated her with two fingers and ran one straight down the middle in tiny circles until he reached her entrance, dipped just the tip in, and traced the wetness back up while she writhed.

"Emma, you're so wet. How did that happen?"

"I wonder," she said before she gasped and went ramrod straight and groaned when he did it again. "Why don't you…do something about it?" she gasped.

He kissed her again while his hand continued to move until she was absolutely breathless and gasping before he sat back on his heels.

She met his eyes as he leaned back and watched her as he opened his pants in a blatant display of showmanship she wouldn't have believed him capable of until she saw him push his pants down and pause, daring her to look.

There was nothing she could do. After months of fantasizing and stolen glances she HAD to look.

When her eyes left his he paused for a moment, let her get her fill, then swooped down onto her. He caught her lips again and she felt him kick his pants away, or at least out of the way, before he pressed against her. His hand pulled her leg up, caressing the inside of her knee and pushing himself closer. She closed her eyes and tensed, ready for him, but he paused and whispered into her ear, "Do you want me Emma?"

"Yesss," she hissed back, rocking her hips forward.

"Like this?" She couldn't understand why he waited. "Quick and dirty on a red velvet loveseat in the library?"

She looked into his eyes. "Anywhere," she breathed. "Any time. I've waited so long, Hal. Please. I want you."

He suddenly rushed forward, entering her so hard and fast she actually cried out, but she couldn't look away from the eyes burning into hers. She reached up and pushed the too-long hair back behind his ears so she could look into his face without obstruction while he held perfectly still inside her, giving her time to adjust to the feel.

When she shifted her hips it was as if the spell broke. With a growl he dove back into her neck and pulled away from her before rushing back in. She felt him nibble at her neck. In the back of her mind she realized she would probably have marks she'd have to hide, but she couldn't care less. She closed her eyes because at that moment all her sight did was distract her from the amazing feeling of him withdrawing only to rush back into her. It was rough and hurried but it was so RIGHT. That was where he belonged. Beside her, inside of her, on top of her, melded to her.

Her brain spiraled completely out of control when she felt his finger tips brush her. She screamed, she wasn't sure what, as the pressure overtook her in an unexpected orgasm that clenched her thighs around him and bowed her back.

His arm went behind her, pulling her to him as he rocked his hips, his breathing unsteady as he rode out the clenched muscles.

When she came back down to earth she felt him pick the rhythm he'd established back up. "Emma, you completely undo me," he whispered into her neck, his fingers playing over her as he pressed further into her and again as she shifted her hips to allow him deeper.

She could hear the loveseat creek ominously as he sped up, pressing harder into her. She reached behind her and gripped the arm of the couch as if she could hold it together through this frenzied session.

His fingers circled, working magic on her, and she felt the molten pool in her stomach move lower. Her head snapped back this time, her lips drawn back over her teeth as every muscle in her body clenched.

His fingers stopped circling to grab her hip, guiding her to move with him as he drove into her. His thrusts were getting more harried, deeper if it was possible, pausing buried in her as if he couldn't bear to pull away. Finally he buried his face in her clothed shoulder and screamed as she felt warmth spread through her and collapsed on top of her.

He stayed there, both of them drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, trying to fix every detail of this moment in her memory. The raw scent of him, the way his 5 o'clock shadow rubbed against her neck as he breathed in and out. She regretted suddenly that they both still had their shirts on, less skin on skin, but then she thought with a smile, maybe it was something to work on later when they were both less worked up and mindlessly needy.

As their breaths slowed and their bodies cooled he suddenly pulled away. He looked away, turning his back on her to retrieve his pants and clothe himself.

"Hal?" She sat up; pressing her skirt self consciously back into place. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he turned back to her he was buckling his belt with more vigor than was strictly necessary. "As if you don't know," he snarled at her.

Her stomach curdled and she bit the inside of her lip. She was NOT going to cry in front of him. "I don't though. What is it?"

He turned fully on her then and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You used me."

"I…what?" she asked. "How?"

"You know that I have regrets about the past."

She swallowed. She had known it would come down to that but… "What does it matter?"

He scoffed as he sat at a table across the room to pull on his shoes and socks. "I've betrayed you and my father."

"That I'm aware of. I don't see why it matters…"

"You must know I've been full of regret. Guilt ridden. You've only been out of the hospital for three weeks"

She looked down and closed her eyes. NOT CRYING. "I only ever wanted you to look at me as a woman"

"Well I told you that I never could do that."

She clenched her shaking hands into fists and the first tear fell across her cheek. She looked down and away. If he would just storm off in a huff at least some of her dignity would be preserved.

"Emma?" He was in front of her suddenly. Despite the fact that she turned away he knelt in front of her and turned her face to his as more moisture tracked across her cheeks.

"I love you." She couldn't help it slipping out. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. They were supposed to be cuddled up together in a post-coital glow, giggling and breathing in each others breath and whispering the words to each other.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "That was harsh. My emotions are run away with me."

"I'm not," she snapped back at him as the tears continued to fall. "I'm not sorry. Be ashamed if you want but this is what I wanted. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Don't you understand, Emma? You deserve better than this. You deserve wine and roses and butterflies. You deserve-" He swallowed convulsively. "You deserve to be made love to. Slowly and gently. You deserve to be loved."

"Then you do it." He opened his mouth and shook his head. "You've been the only person that I've ever cared about."

"Emma, don't you realize I'm not worthy of you." Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders. "After everything happened with your mother, I don't even know how you can stand to even look at me."

She swatted his hand away. "You're not going to change my mind or something."

"No, but nothing good could come of this."

"Just stop!" she ordered, shoving him away so he had no choice but to sit back. "Call it a mistake if you like. Spit on the best experience of my life. I wouldn't call-" she paused to lower her voice, "-two orgasms a mistake." He blinked owlishly at her. "I enjoyed that. I LOVED it. And I would jump at the chance to do it again. And again and again, for the rest of my life. I'd like to be loved too. Bullshit, I don't care. I want YOU. However I can get you." She grabbed his face and made him meet her eyes. "When are you going to get that through your shaggy head?"

He tried not to smile, although the ghost of one did cross his lips. "I'll make myself scarce," he finally said.

"Hal, don't you dare-"

"That should keep us both from temptation."

"I'll hunt you down," she threatened.

"You'll find I can be very illusive when I want to be," he answered. He leaned forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I'm very sorry, for everything, but most of all for giving you false hope."

Without a further word he retrieved his book from the table and walked stoically out of the room.


End file.
